The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a system for recording a biological signal of a subject.
For example, JP2005-152401A discloses a system of this kind. The system includes a biological signal acquirer, a transmission device, and a biological signal recording device. The biological signal acquirer is attached to a subject to acquire a biological signal of the subject. The transmission device is carried by the subject, and transmits biological signal data corresponding to the biological signal acquired by the biological signal acquirer, to the biological signal recording device.